


Allure

by SakuraShortStack



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraShortStack/pseuds/SakuraShortStack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Kuroko no Basket<br/>Character Request: Akashi X Reader<br/>Scenario Prompt: Vampire AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allure

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small scenario that was requested.

The cold air nipped at your skin and you tucked the unruly strands of hair behind your ear, despite the breeze the tugged at them. The sidewalks were lit with streetlights and the occasional car sped past, everyone going home for the night. You hummed softly to a song you didn't even really know the words to, swinging a small grocery bag to and fro. Along with your humming you heard a faint footstep, keeping almost perfectly in time with yours. You glanced back, seeing nothing but a few trees sway from the breeze. Your fingers tightened on the bag subconsciously and you shook your head, wondering if the long day was going to your head. 

You continued your way home, following the usual path that went through the park. You bit your lip, noticing how the air seemed thicker than normal. The lights seemed dimmer and the trees protested against the wind, creaking and groaning as they swayed. When you picked up your pace you heard it again. The slightly off set footfall. Whipping around, your eyes widened as you saw a man standing not far off, eyes glowing against the dark sky. His red hair tossed around in the wind and his head tilted slightly as he seemed to examine you. Your muscles froze and your mind screamed at you in a primal manner, 'danger'. 

“Such a curious one you are.” His voice was calm but he also seemed perplexed. A gust of wind blew past you in his direction, sending your hair into frenzied dance. His eyes closed and he seemed to inhale deeply at the gust. His tongue ran across his lips and his eyes opened with a piercing gaze, no longer the calm demeanor from before. The moment he went to step forward your adrenaline surged through you. Heart racing faster than your feet could carry. 

You never even heard the bag fall from your fingers as you looked desperately for the parks exit. How many times you walked through the park it had never felt so expansive and yet so suffocating. With each step your lungs burned and your legs ached from the sudden demand you put on them. Chancing a look back you felt unease at seeing nothing but leaves rushing across the pavement. Your ears strained but you could only hear your heart thumping. Turning back front your mind blanked in horror as you skidded to a stop as the man in question stood only a foot in front of you. He wore a wicked grin and his presence weighed down upon you in a near crushing capacity. 

“Now, now. No need to run.” He took agonizingly slow steps, circling around your fear stricken form. Hands gripped your hips and his nose ran along your throat before resting in the crook of your neck. He could hear him inhaling deeply, fingers digging into your flesh.

“W-What do you want? Please...just let me go. I won't tell anyone.” You shuddered as his tongue ran up your throat in an almost erotic manner. You breathed in, gasping for air that you didn't realize you were holding. 

“Oh you won't be telling anyone anything little one. For what I desire is you.” He turned you to face him and tilted your chin up, eyes peering into your own. His eyes were inhuman, one being red and another the color of gold. His hand slid down your throat, tracing along an unknown path. 

“W-Why?” Your mind was muddled, barely able you focus on anything but his overwhelming presence. His voice, smell, touch and gaze all captivated you. The park melted away from all thought and the world seemed to stand still. 

“Never before has one, captivated me so. So alluring. So intoxicating. I am drawn to you like a moth to flame and I have come to claim what is mine.” Your brow furrowed a bit, confused yet flustered by his words. They consumed you, pulling you deeper into his grasp 

“What if I won't let you?” Your voice was barely above and whisper but he seemed to hear you perfectly, emitting the smallest amused chuckle. His smiled widened, revealing unnaturally long canines. His thumb tightened along your jaw, tilting your head to the side and exposing your neck. 

“Because I always get what I want. I am absolute.” After that your mind blanked as a burn scorched through your skin. His teeth embedded in your skin and arms pulled you into a crushing hug. The world seemed to fade away as your heart beat slowed. The man stood in the moonlight, holding your limp body while crimson liquid coated his lips.

“When you wake my Empress, you will see that eternity awaits us.” With you in his arms, he walked off into the night. Only a forgotten bag on the ground giving any indication of the nights encounter.


End file.
